Early morning rendezvous
by XxFanwritexX
Summary: DenNor, oneshot. When the fire alarm went off at 3 in the morning, Lukas was not in any way expecting to stand next to him of all people.


Lukas Bondevik enjoyed his beauty sleep. He worked nine til five, five days a week with only two unpaid weeks off a year. Who knew that working in a coffee shop could run someone down like that? And yet he had to. He was the assistant manager and he needed that money. His parents had abandoned him when learning about his person, and the only family member he actually spoke to was his younger brother Emil, who actually refused to acknowledge him as his brother. It was hard, but he had learnt to deal with it over the past few years. He had bought a fairly nice flat in the middle of the city; the view wasn't much but he couldn't complain – it was better than being homeless after all.

However tonight, after working four consecutive shifts, he didn't get the sleep that he desired. Oh no. Because for some reason the fire alarm for the entire building went off, waking him from his slumber, in an awful mood and a desperate need for a cup of strong, black coffee. He moaned, getting up and putting a jacket on. It was mid-winter and the air outside was crisp and cool, making him shiver. He crossed his arms, quaking outside in the cold darkness of the night.

Just as he was about to let out another groan, he noticed a familiar man with a forest of messy golden locks exit the building, making blood flow to the now fully awake male. It was the loud guy from across the hallway who threw parties every weekend and always smiled at the stoic blond. When he had first moved in, the first thing Lukas noticed was how his azure eyes sparkled with a lively intensity. Then he noticed the well defined cheekbones and nose, and just how good-looking the man was. Every one of the smiles the man had sent in his direction had sent a flutter through his gut, making him internally punch himself for being so stupid as to even get his hopes up. The guy invited lots of beautiful girls to his infamous parties; one of them was probably his girlfriend, there was no doubt about it. And yet...

And now the sight in front of him really kicked in. The blond's toned abs were on show – actually every single one of his muscles was on show and they were all as toned as the other. Lukas had to stop himself from looking down from the other man's face to the other areas of his body, biting his lip as a self-warning.

The blond was now standing beside him, shivering from the winter cold. Sighing, Lukas slid his coat off, offering it to him, hoping the man would take his blush to be caused by the cold rather than by him. The taller blond looked at the coat, hesitating, before taking it with a smile of gratitude.

"I've seen you around," he said, still grinning brightly, "But I don't even know your name. I'm Mathias. And thanks for the coat."

Lukas stood stunned for a second before snapping out of it. He replied, "My name is Lukas," before glancing up at the building. God even his voice was attractive. Lukas cleared his throat, attempting to straighten his posture, and to control himself enough to not look at the other's muscular body or any other particular parts of the body. God what was he even doing?

Mathias, seeming to sense that something was up, smiled warmly at him, asking him about it. The other, however, just shook his head, refusing to meet his eyes. Yet soon, as there didn't seem to be a possibility of coming back into their flats any time soon, the two entered a conversation in which both relaxed, even if only slightly.

"So," Mathias started. They were both now sitting on a nearby bench. Lukas' coat only very barely fit the other, his muscular arms too large to fit a coat designed for the slim Norwegian. "Are you... In a relationship with anyone? I mean, you're a really good-looking guy, there must be some lady...?"

The Norwegian was taken aback for a moment. He shook his head. "No, a girlfriend is not really my cup of tea." After admitting it, he looked at the other, all of his worries slipping away. He still smiled happily, almost in a relieved manner.

"I guess you could say the same for me."

Lukas felt his heart beat at hundreds of beats per minute and for a second he had forgotten how to breathe. He was speechless.

"You're... gay?" He asked, disbelievingly. The taller man shrugged with a smile, his eyes seeming to reflect the question back at him. He nodded slowly, leaning back against the bench back.

"If I might say, you're very attractive," Mathias grinned, making Lukas' stomach do loops. He leaned in closer and Lukas could feel his hot, moist breath on his neck and ear. "This is the part where I say a cheesy pick-up line and get hit for being cliched, and then we end up having dinner together the next night, at seven, I pick you up." He got up then with a wink, leaving Lukas speechlessly sitting on the bench by himself.

He whispered, "What a smooth fucker."

* * *

 _So this was written back in December but I never uploaded it. So yeah. You have my boyfriend to thank for it being shared with you guys. c':_


End file.
